1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle of a tool which a user grips to use and particularly to handles of a pair of scissors and other hand tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
Each handle of general scissors is a hard and rigid body made of metal or hard resin and finger rings through which a user puts his/her fingers are not deformed. Therefore, the fingers may hurt if the finger rings do not fit sizes and shapes of the fingers or when the user tightens his/her grip during use.
On the other hand, in the pair of scissors disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-311041 described below, soft resin layers are provided on inner periphery sides of finger rings so that the finger rings can be deformed to thereby solve the above problem.
However, the simple provision of the soft resin layers does not necessarily exert sufficient effect and the finger rings might be still hard.